Ollapa Sulise
Ollapa is a troll of few words, although when he was together (attached) to Anaiad he served as a pale figure to her, he has no control of her as of now post-operation in the game. What he does and says is straightforward and to the point, as he is more observant. He is a true gentletroll. However, he still tends to be passive apart from his mutant “other” half. As seen from his separation he shows little to no reaction to being apart from Anaiad, just accepting things as the way they are. Though, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel hurt later on. Personality: Ollapa '''is the more serious of the two twins, but to an extent where he watches and observes with careful planning while Anaiad dives headfirst rashly into situations, given her care-free and wilder nature. He is the more logical of the two, but despite this, always looks into his tarot cards to foresee the future. In a way, he lets his cards guide his decisions carefully but rarely has a chance to, as when he was conjoined with Anaiad, she thought that card reading was nonsense. It is heavily hinted that he admires Alleph for the stronger and cunning decisions he makes, in a way of improving himself but also in a red-romantic sort of way. This, along with help from Alpha! Timeline Morson propels him to take the role as a Seer of Void and grow into his role with pride and confidence. Eventually, he works up the courage to confess his feelings to Alleph (of course, it DID help that he could see that Alleph was developing mutual feelings as well) and they become and are currently matesprits. '''Relationships: Anaiad Quilla Alleph Lampri Morson Teslaa Ellata Rhodos Trivia: * Ollapa’s first name is almost Apollo backwards * He and Anaiad share the same blood color, but because he felt like he needed to become more independent and ditinguish himself from her, he changed the shade of blue in his text to a darker one. * Apollo, besides being a god of the sun, was also a god of prophecy, this explains Ollapa’s interest in tarot reading as well as his title. * Sulise comes from the latin term “dies solis“ which means Sun’s Day (Sunday) * Apollo’s twin sister was Artemis, was the goddess of the moon, which is kind of similar to Ollapa’s and Anaiad’s relationship as being two conjoined trolls. * Ollapa apparently knows how to paint nails * Future!Morson instructed Ollapa to go God tier…and did not bother to tell him how god tiering works. * It has now been made fairy obvious that despite recently getting into a relationship with Alleph, that Ollapa has had a long-standing flushed crush/admiration on him. * This could also explain why Haeton (being a product of Ollapa’s wishes and innermost desires) has the same personality type wing 8, as Alleph, as well as sharing his headstrong and angry traits. Category:Main Trolls Category:Main Characters